Lord of Persistence
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: After Lord of the Flies, Scully receives a surprise visit as she deals with an annoying person on her trail. ONESHOT M&S PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files**

**I know the chances of this having actually happened are like a one in a million, but it never hurt to have fun. Well this takes place right after the ninth season Lord of the Flies Ep. I hated that Rocky guy who kept hitting on Scully so I wrote this to put him in his place. Please R&R**

"I just want ot thank you for everything you did to help me tonight." The ever egotistical Dr. Rocky Bronzino said to Scully as he lay in a hospital bed as she checked over his chart to make sure all things were fine and normal before she returned home and to her loving son.

"It was nothing." She managed to get out. In fact, truth be told, it was everything. The man repulsed her to no extent, he hit on her obsessively and she was forced to give him mouth-to-mouth in order to save his life, something she had a bad feeling about him coming to mid action and only faked down to feel her lips on his. Still the moment haunted her.

"On in contrary, it was everything. Please allow me to take you to dinner once I get better. My way of saying thank you for saving my life." He said, his 'charm' smile full watt as his eyes roamed her body as she watched him do so, something he failed to notice.

"No, thank you, but no. Dr. Bronzino." She said trying to hold back the puke that threatened to rise.

"Rocky." He said correcting her. "And why not?"

"Because, Rocky," She managed to get passed her lips. "As I said before, I am a mother."

"Yes, Dr. Scully, and as I said before…'mother's are women too'." His smile had grown, if that was even possible.

"Well you see I can't because I have to watch over him, plus I doubt his father would be happy."

"His father?" He questioned, his smile never wavering, nor his determination. "Well, his father must be an idiot for not locking you up in the house the second he saw you. Your beauty attracts many men."

"Yes, well his father trusts me with his life and I am all too smart to fall victim to other men." She stated proudly, but truly her heart fell, it had been sometime since she had last seen William's father and every night her heart cried for him to return and be ok. "And his father is not an idiot." She spat before placing the chart down and leaving the room for the night.

It had been another rough day and as Scully made her way into the apartment she dropped her jacket and other things to make her way into the nursery to find it empty and the baby gone. She was about to go into full paranoid mother mode when she turned around and saw that sitting in the rocking chair sat the teenager from down the hall fast asleep with William resting in her arms.

"Bree?" She called softly trying to wake her as managed William from her grip. "Bree?"

"Ms. Scully?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm home now, you can go. Thank you so much for watching over him." She said pulling out a fifty from her back pocket as she watched the girl get up from the chair.

"No problem, he was a complete angel." She said looking up at her as she noticed the bill in her hand was a fifty and not a twenty, which was her normal fee.

"A tip for making you stay here past midnight. tell lour parents I'm sorry and I hope you don't fall asleep in school tomorrow."

"I won't and thanks a bunch. Night." She said heading out the nursery and to the front door where she locked it and disappeared into the apartment three doors down.

Normally Scully would have had her mother watch over William, but she had been coming down with a cold and didn't want to get the baby sick, which Scully didn't blame her for. She sat on the rocking chair and told her sleeping son of her long and miserable day. After which she placed him in the crib before turning to leave, but just as she closed the door he started to cry.

"Now don't cry baby, mommy's here. Please don't cry." She said picking him up in her arms and carrying him around the house as she sang and rocked him to sleep.

After twenty minutes of that she grew tired and carried her son and herself to her bedroom where she laid down in the same days attire and placed William next to her. Once his head was on his mothers bed his cries ceased and he fell into a deep sleep. Scully breathed out before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

Had it not would have been for William's cries, she would have never would woken up. As she jumped up from her bed she found William tucked between the two pillows she had placed him in as to make sure he didn't roll off, she found him crying. She immediately began unbuttoning her shirt to give him his breakfast, something he greatly appreciated. Once he was fed and burped, she started preparing herself for work.

After an hour of getting ready a knock on her door sounded and she was faced with her mother. Though she was feeling a lot better she promised not to get too close to William unless he needed somebody. She said goodbye to her mother and her son before grabbing her stuff and heading out of the apartment and to her job.

Just as class had ended for the day and Scully was gathering her things to retire home with came a knock at her door. When she looked up she had hoped to find a student needing extra help or a colleague wanting some personal advise on a topic. What she didn't want to see was Reyes or Doggett wanting help with another X-File or Agent Harrison wanting to talk about her and Mulder's good old days, but she would have taken Doggett, Reyes and Harrison all at once in exchange for who she saw standing at her open door.

"Dr. Scully." The man said entering her door.

"Dr…" She was cut off by his finger being shook at her as if she were a child who had misbehaved during company, but she knew he was already trying to correct her. "Rocky."

"So, Dr. Scully, where are you headed?" He asked as she closed her book bag and headed for the door.

"Home. My son is waiting for me." She said ushering him out of the room as she locked the door and headed out of the main building, the whole time he was hot on his trail.

"Well, maybe now would be a good time to ask you out to dinner then. I mean you don't seem very busy, I'm not bust with anything of importance right now." He said as she got into her car.

"Thanks, but not thanks. It's getting late and I promised the sitter I would be home before dark." She said closing the door after getting in and started the car driving off.

As she entered the apartment she noticed that it was quiet and that the TV played the muted news report. As she made her way into the nursery to greet her mother and son she found it empty. The crib was empty of William and her mother was nowhere to be found. She immediately ran to the living room and searched the front door, it had been locked when she had come in. She started calling out for her mother and son and as she entered her darkened bedroom a hand was placed over her mouth. Her heart froze and her reflexes started up. Just as her elbow was about to be forced back the person behind her grabbed it and kissed the back of her neck. Goosebumps riddled her flesh as the intruder forced her to turn on her heel and face him.

She would have fought back, but in the dark she couldn't make out anything, not even the attacker that had now forced her lips on his. She would have kicked screamed and beat the shit out of him, had it not been for the familiarity behind the kiss they shared, his tongue invaded her mouth and she melted into his embrace, his arms snaked around her waist as hers made their way around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly once they pulled away and gasped for air.

"I had to see you." He whispered against the bare flesh that was her neck. She moaned quietly as his mouth nipped her soft flesh. "I missed you and William too much, this is only for today. I know that if I'm not gone by morning they will find me."

"What about the baby?" She asked remembering her son was gone.

"I stopped by earlier and played with him for a while and about twenty minutes ago your mother took him home with her so I could spend the rest of my time with you." He said pushing her over to the bed where she fell back as the back of her knees hit the mattress. He dropped on the bed next to her and placed the softest butterfly kisses on her now bare stomach.

They would have continued on had it not been for the knocking on her apartment door. He rolled off her in frustration and watched her as she made her way over to the door. There standing millimeters from her stood Rocky with a large bouquet of roses.

"Good evening Dr. Scully." He said smiling again, her outlook grew frustrated as she looked him over. She would have told him off had if not been for Mulder catching onto her body language from the other side of the room. He made his way over to her and placed a protective arm over her shoulder.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked as he looked up to find a tall man standing in her doorway. "Friend of yours?"

"You could say that." She mumbled.

"And what would you say?"

"Hi I'm Dr. Rocky Bronzino. I was working on a case with Dr. Scully here." He said offering his hand.

"Hi I'm Agent Mulder, Dr. Scully's husband." He half lied shaking his hand. Though they were not officially married they were more like husband and wife than some of the actual couples out there.

"Oh, well my apologies." He said taking the roses and turning to leave.

As Scully closed the door as turned around and jumped in Mulder's arms. Something told her Dr. Rocky Bronzino wouldn't be bothering her anymore. Mulder grabbed on to Scully and hugged her close, he was glad he had come home for this one night. They made their way back to her room where the continued on with their previous activities.


End file.
